Dead or Alive?
by katraj0908
Summary: All Harrisia Potter wanted was to spend a relaxing day with her godson (turned adopted son) Teddy, when they were ambushed at the Park by rogue Death Eaters and sent to the past.


**I do not own the Harry Potter series as I am not JK Rowling. **

When she was young her name had always brought her ridicule. Sure many girls were named after flowers…well known flowers like the rose flower or violets, but never obscure flowers from far off lands. Her Aunt Petunia had told her that it was an Evans family tradition to name the girls in the family after flowers and the boys after plants.

There were no flowers with her name in the neighborhood and her aunt wouldn't tell her what they looked like, so she didn't find out until her 3rd year when they were finally allowed to roam the library without their teacher.

It didn't take long to find a book on flowers and found what she was looking for.

In the South America section of the book she found the flower that she had been looking for: the harrisia flower. The flower, in Harrisia's opinion, was beautiful, though some may not think the same, but most just saw the plant that the plant that the flower grew on: the cactus.

She thought the flower described her perfectly, because despite the flower's surroundings (the cactus), the flower that originally has a hard shell blooms into a beautiful flower with vibrant color. To her the flower means that she is surrounded by dangerous situations (at that point her uncle) and when you broke through her hard exterior you'll find a beautiful and vibrant girl. The only problem is that no one ever tried to break through her hard exterior when she was younger.

Hogwarts was a reprieve from her horrible childhood and her abusive uncle, but she was disappointed when she entered the world of magic because she could not be completely herself due to her status in the world. Not only was she the 'Girl-Who-Lived' but was also heiress of the Potter, Black and Peverell fortunes and therefore would be the richest and most influential witch in Europe when she came of age. It was a lot to take in.

Many things (mostly dangerous) happened during her years at Hogwarts and now she was taking time with her godson, Teddy, whose parents died in the war and she had gotten custody of. Andromeda had fallen into a deep depression and was unable to care after her grandson. Harrisia was also get used to her role as Lady Potter-Black-Peverell. It was her goal to make the British magical community a better place while upholding its best traditions. All it took was a few words from her and it was done, that's how much influence she how had within their community.

"Ma-ma?" Harrisia looked down at the black haired, green eyed child. She wasn't Teddy's actual mother, but she knew he saw her as such and decided that it was a useless battle. He also wasn't born with black hair and green eyes, the boy could change his features at will and this just happened to be his favorite because it matched her which was fine with her because it looked good on him.

"Yes Ted?" She asked as she finished cleaning the dishes from their lunch.

Harrisia and saw him pouting when he said, "Playgwound?"

She raised an eyebrow at her godson. There wasn't much that a nearly two year old could do at a playground and she knew that last time he got bored after half an hour, "Fine, let's get go, it's a nice day anyways," then she got a sly look on her face. "If you're good then I might get you some ice cream!"

She poked him in the stomach making him giggle and clap, "Yes pwease!"

After half an hour of getting playground clothes on the two magicals were making their way to the local way just a few blocks away from Harrisia's apartment. She was proud of her godson when he wanted them each to wear their matching dragon hide boots that she had gotten him for his first birthday.

"Okay Ted, what do you want to do first?" Harrisia asked her excited godson who was nearly jumping with his near two year old legs.

He looked around and then pointed at the swings, "Swings, okay," then she grabbed his hand and they walked over to the toddled swing and Harrisia made sure that he did not go high when she pushed him.

For the next hour they moved around all around the playground when suddenly Harrisia realized that there were no longer any other family and she felt like they were being watched.

Teddy looked up at her, "Ma-ma?"

She looked at him with a thin smile, "Come on, it's time to go home," when she saw his disappointed look she said, "We'll come back again later this week, okay?"

"I don't think that will be possible," a voice said from behind her. "Because there will be no tomorrow for either of you."

In a lightning fast motion her wand was out and Teddy was behind her as she turned to face the group of five. She vaguely recognized them as minor Death Eaters who weren't on the Auror Headquarters' priority list to catch.

She glared at them, "What do you want?"

They then glared even more at her, "Dead."

"Well that isn't going to happen," she snarled. Then multiple things happened at the same time. She began to apparate and shot a curse to confuse the Death Eaters, but he had already thrown a broken time turner towards her. Instead of the curse hitting the Death Eaters, the curse hit the time turner and released all the time sand towards Harrisia and Teddy.

Suddenly her surroundings started twisting in a combination of a portkey and apparition sensation for what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few minutes. She never once let go of her godson in case they got separated.

After a minute Harrisia and Teddy's surroundings stopped spinning and they found that they had landed on a dining room table that looked like it had been mid-use for some sort of meeting. On closer inspection, Harrisia saw that they were in Potter Manor. The only problem was that there were over 20 people there, many that Harrisia did not recognize and some that that had been dead for years.

She hugged her godson tighter to her chest as the Order (she assumed) stared at her and she stared back, waiting for them to make the first move. When she looked to her right she saw her parents, who were awkwardly the same age as her, holding a newborn her, Sirius, and Remus. Then she looked over at her left and immediately saw Dumbledore who gave her one of his grandfatherly smiles.

Since they weren't talking she guessed it was up to her to make the first move, "So, am I dead or in the past?"

Many people made sounds of disbelief until Dumbledore said, "We were hoping that you would help us with that since you were the one that suddenly broke through nearly impenetrable wards and landed on this table."

She gave him a slight glare and then looked at Teddy who was playing with a strand of her hair, "Damn right they are impenetrable," she said with slight attitude. "When my grandparents were attacked here and I refurbished it, I invented my own ward and now it's even harder to get into."

Before anyone could reply Teddy said and pointed at McGonagall, "Why MinMin look dif'rent, Ma ma?"

She smiled at her godson, it widened when she saw how flustered McGonagall got at being called 'MinMin'. Harrisia said, "'Diff-er-ent', sweetheart and I don't know, I suppose we'll find out soon." She looked up at Dumbledore, "What is the date?"

"August 21st, 1980," Moody grunted from beside Dumbledore.

Harrisia's eyes widened, "You have got to be kidding me, those freaking Death Eaters sent me to the past!?"

"When are you from?" Fleamont Potter asked, he wanted to know the girl that managed to break through the wards of Potter Manor.

She gave Fleamont a mischievous smile that he had often seen on James, "I also come from August 21st, but it was the year 2000."

"Who are you?" Euphemia suddenly asked. It was then that they realized they hadn't asked the time-travelers their names. She looked at the girl, "Introduce yourself please."

Harrisia nodded and then got herself in a more comfortable position, "I am Harrisia Euphemia Potter," this caused everyone to look at James who was holding a newborn Harrisia. "Holy Hecate, is that me?" They nodded. "That is so weird! Anyways, I am now 20 years old, so I guess I'm as old as my parents here, um is there anything else you want to know about me?"

"Do you play Quidditch?" Surprisingly it was Fleamont that asked.

She gave him a beaming smile, "I made the Gryffindor team my first year!" Her dad, godfather and grandfather gave her proud looks while her mother and grandmother just looked on with exasperation.

"Okay, this little guy," when he realized that the attention was on him, his hair changed colors and he waved at the group. "What's your name little guy?"

"Teddy Remus Lupin!" This caused many in the room to gasp and look at Remus, but he only looked at Teddy and Harrisia, "Is he…?"

"A werewolf?" Remus nodded and she shook her head. "Nope, he just gets cranky around the full moon."

It was then that James started glaring at Remus, "Wait, Teddy has been calling you 'Ma ma' and he's Remus' son, does that mean you and Remus…" Remus went red at that.

She looked revolted at that, "Oh Merlin no Dad!" He looked relieved at that. "Remus was like an uncle to me and he made me Teddy's godmother."

Of course it would be her mum to pick up on it, "What do you mean 'was'?"

Harrisia sighed, "It was war and people died, why do you think I asked whether I was dead or in the past when I got here?"

They gasped, "His mother died as well and after that his only blood relative was his grandmother but she had fallen into a deep depression so she was in no condition to care for him and so he was left in my care."

"That's got to be tough," Molly Weasley said. It surprised Harrisia that she was there since she had so many children to look after. "You probably had to put your entire life on hold."

She shrugged, "I didn't have any future plans anyway and have a lot of people to help me," she looked at Teddy. "He is my number 1 priority."

Suddenly she dropped her bag which made too loud of a noise for its small noise, raising Moody's suspicion, "What's in the bag?"

"A lot."

He glared at her, not liking her evasive answer, "Upturn it so that we can see it all!"

"That isn't a good idea," Harrisia replied to the auror.

"Why not?" The Order was watching the two like a tennis match.

"Because the bag has an Undetectable Extension Charm on it," she said as if it was obvious. "Why do you think it made such a loud noise when I dropped it?"

He glared at her and said stubbornly, "I still want to know."

"This is going to take a while then," many in the Order groaned. She began emptying her contents, mostly clothes and books, they were surprised to see a wizarding tent, then a first aid kit.

"Is that the Sword of Gryffindor!?" James pointed to the item she just brought out.

She nodded and said, "Yeah."

"But that's been missing for centuries!" Sirius said. "How did you get it!?"

"I got it from the Sorting Hat while fighting a Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets," the Order started laughing until they saw how serious her face was.

"You're serious?" Edgar Bones said, looking white in the face.

She nodded and continued emptying her bag, she had just started with her potions. Mostly she had the most common potions, but she had a few that she shouldn't have and tried to hide them but of course Moody saw.

"Is that Polyjuice Potion girly!?"

She looked up at him innocently, which made Teddy giggle at her, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You just unpacked Polyjuice from your bag, where did you get it?" He demanded.

"Well some of it my friends and I brewed ourselves, but most of it I stole from you," he looked at her gob smacked.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen anyone make Moody silent like that," Frank said. "And you stole from him."

She shrugged, "We were at war and I was at the top of Voldemort's hit list," she looked at Order. "I needed every advantage I could get." She unpacked some Veritaserum. "I nicked this from the Ministry when I broke in using Polyjuice Potion."

"That's illegal!" Someone said.

"I did a lot of illegal things during the war, but it kept me alive," she said and continued emptying her bag.

"How have you not been arrested," Moody glared at her, but his glare did nothing to her, it wasn't nearly as intimidating as the one he had with his crazy eye.

She smirked, "They wouldn't dare arrest me," they gave her question looks. "I'm their Golden Girl. Imagine the political backlash if they were to arrest their Golden Girl for just trying to stay alive."

"That's slightly Slytherin," Sirius said, slightly in awe.

Harrisia smirked, "Thank you, I may have been a Gryffindor but I'll do what it takes to survive and if that means committing less than morally correct acts than I will do it."

She looked at her parents who looked slightly unsettled while her grandparents looked perfectly fine with it. Her parents must not have been through any of the real yet.

"Anyways, my bag is unpacked," she threw the empty bag at Moody who just grunted and nodded.

Dumbledore was about to say something when another bright light filled the room, when the light cleared Teddy said, "Neville!"

It was in fact the Longbottom of Longbottom, he turned and saw the entire Order including his parents sitting around a large table with Harrisia and Teddy on top and a large pile of miscellaneous items.

Harrisia nodded at Neville, "Neville," then the Order looked at the crib where young Harrisia and Neville were sleeping.

"So this is where you disappeared," he said, not sounding shocked at all. "You just seem to get into trouble, don't you?"

She feigned hurt, "Hark whose talking, you're here as well." She scrunched her eyebrows. "How are you here?"

"I was just leaving my greenhouse," he gestured towards his dirty outfit. "When I was attacked from behind," he shook his head. "So stupid, I should have known better after 7th year, but my wards didn't announce anyone!"

She nodded, "Well welcome to the past, 1980!" She gestured to the Order who had just been calmly listening. "We were just born a few weeks ago, see," she pointed towards the cribs.

"That's insane," he looked at her. "Are we going to be stuck here?"

"I don't believe so," Harrisia looked at the crowd. "I think that we'll here until my time turner repairs itself."

"Repairs itself?" Neville asked.

She gave him a wry grin, "I've always known that the sand within time-turners had to regenerate, but when the glass cracked on this time-turner it has begun repairing itself. Then it will bring us back to our original time."

They were interrupted by Dumbledore, "Miss Potter," all the Potters had smiles on their faces. "Could you introduce your friend?"

She smirked, "Can't you guess?" Tilting her head in amusement. "This is my godbrother, Neville Longbottom. We're practically twins and have similar hobbies including killing giant snakes with the Sword of Gryffindor."

They laughed at that, but Neville was all red, "Stop it, you're making me blush. It was no big deal."

She looked at him in disbelief, "No big deal?" then she looked at the Order. "This guy killed Voldemort's giant snake just after he stood up against Voldemort."

Everyone looked at Neville in awe and he said, "I was channeling my inner Harrisia remembering all the times you've done it."

She shrugged, "It was incredibly brave of you."

"I thought you were dead! You got hit with the Killing Curse again!"

This time everyone looked at Harrisia in awe and James asked in a high voice, "You've survived the Killing Curse?"

She shuffled awkwardly, "Yeah, 3 times by Voldemort," she tried to lighten the mood. "He just can't cast the curse correctly when it comes to me."

Neville rolled his eyes at her and gave her a fond look, "He really should have known better after it failed the first time and used a different curse."

Harissia nodded in agreement, "Exactly what I was thinking!" Then she threw her arms up. "I mean him casting the curse even got him killed in the end."

"Wait," Sirius interrupted. "Voldemort dies?" They nod. "When?"

The two time travelers look at each other and then back at the Order, "Three years ago our time, by unwilling suicide," Harrisia smirked. "He cast the Killing Curse from a wand that bore allegiance to me at me and so it backfired on him."

"It was a pretty interesting show down," Neville said. "They were both talking to each other while walking in an exact circle with everyone else watching around. It was intense."

"The Final Battle, when it ended," she said. "There was a thirteen year break from Voldemort's reign of terror and then the second war lasted three years."

"Harrisia here," Neville gestured to his godsister. "Ended the first war as well as the second."

There was silence for a few moments until Sirius said, "Best goddaughter ever."

She smirked, then winked and said, "and don't you forget it."

**AN: this will be a one shot for now, but let me know if you'd like to see more **


End file.
